Pruebas irrefutables del RyoSaku
by Sakura Rose Cifer
Summary: Luego de regresar de un viaje a USA, Ryuzaki-sensei les muestra a sus estudiantes pruebas de la existencia de nuestra pareja favorita. Primer RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

El equipo Seigaku estaba muy emocionado, la entrenadora Ryuzaki volvia de USA junto con su ya crecida nieta de 16 años, Sakuno. Habian ido a visitar a su ex-compañero Echizen Ryoma y a su familia; todos esperaban que haya habido algun ''avance'' en la relacion entre Ryoma y Sakuno ya que ella estaba enamorada de el desde que lo conocio

_ ¿Cuando llegaran?_ pregunto un sobreexitado Eiji

_ No te impacientes Eiji, ya llegaran_ lo tranquiizo Oishi

_ ¡Miren alla esta la abuela Ryuzaki! ¡ABUELAAA!_ la llamo Tomoka felizmente

Ella los saludo caminando hacia ellos felizmente, para sorpresa de todos se encontraba sola

_ Para usted sensei_ le dijo Tezuka entregandole un ramo de flores

_ Oh, muchas gracias_ agradecio ella tomandolas, Kawamura tomo su valija_ Bueno, vamonos a casa_ dijo caminando hacia la salida

_ Oiga, ¿y Sakuno-chan?_ pregunto Momo, que tenia un ramo enorme de jazmines

_ Siii, ¿donde esta mi Sakurano?_ pregunto Tomoka_ ¡Sakurano!_ llamo la chica sacudiendo su ahora larga melena mientras miraba a su alrededor

_ Ummm, eso es una larga historia que les explicare en casa_ contesto Ryuzaki con una expresion misteriosa

En casa de los Ryuzaki

Ryuzaki-sensei los guio hasta la enorme sala (que no tenia muebles, ya que se estaban por mudar) y los hizo sentarse a todos frente a un enorme televisor de pantalla plana.

_ Chicos, ¿todos trajeron dinero como les pedi_ les pregunto

_ ¡Si!_exclamaron todos al unisono

_ ¡Traje los ahorros de toda mi vida!_ dijo Momo sacudiendo un grueso monedero

_ Muy bien_ la sensei comenzo a caminar frente a ellos_ Como recordaran, Sakuno y yo fuimos a visitar a Echizen y su familia_ todos asintieron_ Nos quedamos alli un mes y ustedes se preguntaran porque he vuelto yo sola_ volvieron a asentir_ ¿Que creen que ocurrio mientras nos encontrabamos alli?

_ Hay un 110% de que algo que modificara la relacion entre Echizen y Ryuzaki-chan_ contesto Inui leyendo su cuadernito

_ ¡Correcto!_ la sensei saco de su bolsillo unas fotos en blanco_ ¡Y aquí tengo la prueba!_

En las fotos se veian las siguientes imagenes:

_1. Echizen Ryoga sentado en la esquina izquierda en una mesa frente a una piscina, en la esquina derecha estaba sentado Kevin Smith y en el centro estaba Sakuno sentada en la rodilla de Ryoma, que le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo_

_2. Ryoga jalandose el cabello mientras Kevin bostezaba, Ryoma tomaba una fanta y Sakuno lo miraba apenada_

_3. __Kevin, Ryoma y Sakuno observaban un punto fijo en su derecha, Ryoga no estaba en la foto_

_4. Los tres miraban con expresion dolorosa/asustada el mismo sitio, Sakuno abrazaba a Ryoma por el cuello_

_5. Los tres riendose_

_6. Ryoma y Sakuno riendo, aparentemente sin saber que los estaban fotografiando_

_ ¿Cuanto ofrecen por las fotos?_ pregunto la sensei con una sonrisa avara

5 minutos después...

_ Jejeje_ rio Inui mirando la segunda y sexta foto

_ Me debes una explicacion Sakurano_ murmuro Tomoka acariciando la primera foto

_ Esto ira a Tennisface_ se burlo Momo de la quinta foto

_ Ohhh, Fujiii, ¿a que no se ven tiernos?_ le pregunto Eiji mostrandole las dos fotos restantes

_ Totalmente_ contesto el_ Pero eso no es lo unico que tiene, ¿verdad, Ryuzaki-sensei?_ le pregunto abriendo sus ojos azules

_ Como me conoces Fuji_ la mujer saco un CD dequiensabedonde y lo metio en el DVD que habia encima del televisor, lo prendio y todos observaron expectantes.

_En una gran piscina rodeada de palmeras y llena de gente, se encontraban los hermanos Echizen junto a Kevin y Sakuno, quien estaba sentada sobre u__na de las rodillas de Ryoma; que la abrazaba por la cintura._

__ No puede ser que lleve casi un año aqui y todavia no tenga novia_ se lamentaba Ryoga_

__ Tal vez si no fueras tan perro para estar con una e ir luego tras otra..._ le insinuo Kevin aburrido_

_ _ ¡Estoy buscando a la ch__ica perfecta!_ se excuso el mayor de los Echizen_

_ _Ryoga-kun, una chica no aparecera de la nada con una naranja en una mano y una raqueta de tenis en la otra_ le dijo Sakuno mientras Ryoma asentia_

__ ¡BUUUAHHH!_ exclamo frustrado, la imagen quedo igual que en la segunda foto_ Ohh, chicas guapas_ el chico se retiro rapidamente del lugar mientras los otros tres lo seguian con la mirada_

__ ¡PERVERTIIDOOO!_ se escucharon unos golpes y los chicos quedaron igual que en_ _la cuarta foto, pero podia apreciarse la mano libre de Ryoma sobre una de las rodillas de Sakuno_

__ Sera idiota_ comento Kevin mientras se reia, los otros chicos comenzaron a reirse mientras la camara los enfocaba solo a ellos_

_ 500 yenes_ murmuro Inui acomodandose los anteojos

_ ¡550!_ grito Tomoka lanzandose encima de el

_ ¡600!_ la reto Momo aplastandolos con un abrazo

_ ¡650!_ Eiji se lanzo encima de todos formando una masa humana

_Esto no es lo unico que tiene, ¿verdad,_ Ryuzaki-sensei?_penso asustamente Fuji mirando a su entrenadora contar los billetes, esta noto que la miraba y le guiño un ojo

* * *

><p><em><strong>BUUAHHH, HA<strong>_**_CE MAS DE 1 AÑO QUE NO ACTUALIZO NADAA! Perdonenme esque el 2011 fue como un año clave para mi: me quedaron 3 materias pendientes y si no las rindo no paso a 5to año (mi ultimo _****_año de secundaria), se separaron mis papas y corte con mi novio luego de 6 meses de relacion. Voy a tratar de actualizar mis fics Ulquihime, diganme si les gusto mi primerRyoSaku así lo continuo! Otra vez les pido disculpas, espero que les guste el fic!_**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**_1. Base la escena de las fotos y videos de una de Big Time Rush (los amoo)_**

**_2. Como vi que a Sakuno la llamaban ''Sakuma'' o ''Sakurano'' en español latino, deje el 2do como un apodo cariñoso de Tomoka a su amiga_**

_**3. Me hice una cuenta en Desmotivaciones, soy Hime_Cifer19. Voten mis carteles XD O cartel ya que solo puedo subir uno por dia jiji**_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Bueno, antes que nada quiero felicitar a Momo por su gran aporte de 2000 yenes por el video de la piscina_ dijo Ryuzaki-sensei_ Pero aqui les tengo otro regalito_ saco otras fotos de su bolsillo

_¡Genial!_ exclamaron Tomoka y Eiji

_ ¿Donde son esas fotos?_ pregunto Momo acariciando su CD

Ryuzaki-sensei las volteo:

_1. Ryoma, Sakuno, Kevin y una chica rubia en una larga fila_

_2. Kevin llevando dos tarros gigantes de palomitas de maiz y gaseosas hablaba con la rubia mientras Ryoma y Sakuno comian unos nachos._

_3. Ryoma y Sakuno sentados solos en una sala de cine_

_4. Sakuno, asustada, abrazan__do a Ryoma_

_5. Ryoma mirando a todos lados abrazando a la pelirroja, que se tapaba la cara con las manos_

_6. Ryoma acariciando la mejilla de Sakuno, con su rostro a centimetros del de ella_

_ ¿Que les parece?_ pregunto la entrenadora

_ ¡LA ULTIMA FOTO ES MIIAAA!_ exclamaron Eiji, Tomoka, Inui y Momo

_5 minutos después..._

Inui reia a carcajadas alzando las tress ultimas fotografias, Tomoka peinaba su cabello furiosamente, Eiji besaba la tercera fotografia y Momo guardaba las otras fotos en su mochila.

_ ¿Hay video de esto? ¡Digame que tiene un video!_ le rogo Tomoka a Ryuzaki-sensei

_ ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quien te crees que soy?_ respondio esta riendo, puso un CD en el DVD y antes de que iniciara el video, ya se habia empezado a reir:

__ Ryoma, ayudame con esto_ le pidio Kevin al chico_

_ _En un minuto_ le contesto el mientras le daba una bandeja de nachos a Sakuno_

__ ¿Tu querer mi ayuda?_ le pregunto la chica rubia a Kevin, ella no hablaba muy bien japones_

__ ¡No,no, estoy perfecto!_ contesto el, caminando a zancadas por un largo pasillo alfombrado, Ryoma y Sakuno lo seguian mientras comian sus nachos_

_La pantalla se puso negra y esta vez mostro a Ryoma y Sakuno sentados en una sala de cine casi vacia_

__ Mou, no quiero ver esta pelicula_ se quejo Sakuno, unos subtitulos mostraban lo que ella decia,ya que el sonido de la pelicula no dejaba escuchar lo que ella decia_ Ryoma-kun, ¿por qué tenemos que ver esto?__

__ Porque Kevin compro las entradas_ respondio el_

__ Uhh_ rezongo ella tomandolo del brazo_ Tengo miedo_ _

__ Sakuno-chan, es solo una pelicula__

El equipo Seigaku se sintio como si les arrojaran un balde de agua fría, ¿Ryoma habia dicho ''Sakuno-chan?

_ Siento que gane 5 partidos consecutivos_ murmuro Eiji

_ Siento que me compre el centro comercial entero_ murmuro Tomoka con corazoncitos rodeandola

_ Siento como si me hubiera comido 30 obentos de Ann-chan_ dijo Momo, se escucho el sonido de un disco rayado

_ ¡Siii! ¡Admitiste que sales con la hermana de Tachibana!_ eclamaron Kawamura y Eiji

_ ¡Mentira!_ Momo se volteo para enfrentarse a sus senpais, cuando se volvio a escuchar ''Sakuno-chan''

''Sakuno-chan, Sakuno-chan, Sakuno-chan'' Ryuzaki-sensei mantenia esa parte para escuchar ese glorioso momento, cuando vio que habia recuperado la atencion de los chicos, volvio a poner el video

__Sakuno-chan, es solo una pelicula__

_ _Basada en hechos reales_ leyo horrorizada un folleto de la pelicula_ N_o _apta para gente con problemas cardiacos_ la chica se levanto de su asiento_ Bueno, yo soy asmatica así que me voy...__

__ Tu no te vas a ningun lado_ Ryoma le agarro el brazo y la hizo volver a sentarse_ Aprovechemos este momento de soledad_ _

_ _De acuerdo_ acepto ella suspirando_

_Con el paso de los minutos Sakuno se asustaba mas y mas, abrazo fuertemente a Ryoma; quien no aparto su mirada de la pantalla en ningun momento._

_ _Ry.. Ry... Ryoma-kun_ llamo la pelirroja asustada_ Algo me toco el tobillo_ _

__ Debe ser tu imaginacion_ le dijo el_ Ten, come un poco de nachos_ la chica tomo uno con las manos temblorosas, detras de la chica se asomo una mano blanca que le toco el hombro_

__ ¡Ryoma-kun acaban de tocarme el hombro!_ exclamo volviendo a abrazarlo_

__ Tranquila, tranquila_ el chico parecia un poco irritado, la mano blanca aparecio encima de su cabeza y le jalo el cabello_ ¡HEY! ¡Acaban de jalarme del pelo!_ se quejo, abrazo a su ¿novia? y miro para todos lados_

__ Fantasma, fantasma_ murmuraba ella tapandose el rostro_

__ Maldicion_ volteo para mirar a la chica y su mirada se suavizo, le saco las manos del rostro para poder acariciarle la mejilla_

__ Ryoma-kun_ el acerco su rostro al de ella como si fuera a besarla, pero en lugar de eso rozo sus narices con cariño_

__ No pasa nada, Sakuno-chan_ la consolo con una sonrisa_

__El Seigaku se quedo de piedra, hasta podia verse una expresion sorprendida en el rostro de Tezuka.

_ Ese video sera mio_ dijo Momo sacando su monedero

_ ¡No, eso si que no! ¡Kaidoh-kun!_ llamo Tomoka al chico, el se sento junto a ella instantaneamente_ ¡Quiero ese video! ¿Por favor?_ le pidio mientras lo abrazaba, el se sonrojo pero saco lentamente su billetera del bolsillo

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra maldito Mamushii!_ le espeto Momo, tirandose encima de el

_ ¡Si mi novia quiere ese video, entonces el video sera suyo! ¡Maldito morboso!_ le grito Kaidoh enojado

Ryuzaki-sensei se reia mientras observaba a los dos chicos peleandose, si ellos supieran las otras cosas que ella tenia bajo la manga...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aca esta la conti! Va a ser un fic cortito de 5 o 4 capitulos, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, espero que les guste! :D<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_ ¡Gracias Kaidoh-kun! ¡Mi novio hermoso, mio, mio!_ gritaba Tomoka mientras le hacia mimos a un agitado, pero victorioso, Kaidoh Kaoru. A el no le importaba lo que hacia Echizen con la nieta de la entrenadora, pero era muy complaciente con Osakada, quien era su novia desde hace casi un año. Y también le encantaba molestar a Momoshiro.

_ Venganza_ murmuro este, acariciando su monedero

_ Que raro que no hayas querido comprar ninguno de los videos Inui_ le comento Kawamura a su compañero

_ Aprendo mas prestando atencion y tomando notas, Taka-san_ le contesto el chico acomodandose sus anteojos

_ Ayy, mis niños mimados. Sumirecita tiene mas regalos para ustedes_ dijo la entrenadora mostrando otro CD

**¿Regalo? ¡Pero si esta subastando todas las fotos y videos! **penso Oishi indignado, a su lado, Tezuka mandaba mensajes de texto sin prestar atencion a su alrededor.

_ Ehh, ¿no hay fotos abuela?_ se quejo Tomoka

_ Umm, esta vez solo hay una, pero primero quiero que vean esto_ apreto ''Play'' y volteo a mirar el televisor

_Ryoma y Kevin miraban fijamente la pantalla de una notebook, sus expresiones cambiaban continuamente pasando de la sorpresa al enfado, o de la felicidad a una Poker Face que podia envidiar a la de Tezuka. Se encontraban de nuevo en la piscina._

__ ¡Chibisuke!_ Echizen Ryoga aparecio de la nada_ ¿Que estas hacien...?_ se quedo embobado mirando la pantalla_

__ Ya termino_ dijo Ryoma cerrando la computadora y desperezandose_ Dame mis diez dolares_ le dijo a Kevin_

__ Aquí tienes_ el rubio le tendio el billete, el peli azul lo miro; pero no lo agarro_ ¿Dejas que me los quede?_ pregunto ilusionado_

__ No, quiero una malteada_ contesto, el rubio se levanto y Ryoga se sento en su lugar_

__ ¿Por qué no me avisaste que hoy jugaba Del Potro contra Tsonga?_ le pregunto enfadado a su hermano_

_ _Lo olvide_ Ryoma miro su reloj y se comio una papa frita, luego volvio a mirar su reloj_

__ Oye, ¿donde esta mi hermosa Chibi-chibi?_ el Echizen mayor miro a todos lados, buscando a alguien_

__ En la peluqueria_ el peli azul comio otra papa frita, fastidiado_ Dos horas en la peluqueria__

_ _Awww, fue a la peluqueria para arreglarse solo para ti_ el chico saco un pequeño celular negro_ La llamare__

_Ryoma se recosto en su silla y bostezo, siguio comiendo papas fritas sin prestarle atencion a su hermano mayor._

_ _¡Chibi-chibi!_ saludo felizmente_ ¡Te fuiste y no me avisaste!_ rezongo_ ¿Un cambio de look? No lo necesitas, eres hermosa así como estas... ¿Chibisuke te dijo lo mismo? Ajam, ajam... ¿Cabello mas corto para jugar tenis? ¿Tintura? ¿Rulos?... Comprendo_, _¿ya estas aquí? ¡Ya vamos a recibirte!... Jajaja, ¡te quiero hermosa!__

__ Ya sabes que no me gusta que le hables así a mi..._ Ryoga lo agarro por el cuello y lo saco de la mesa_

_La pantalla se puso negra y la imagen cambio, ahora los dos hermanos se encontraban en un elegante hall._

__ ¿Chibi-chibi?_ preguntaba Ryoga, quien habia sacado unos pequeños binoculares del bolsillo_ ¡Chibi-chibi!_ fue corriendo hacia una pequeña chica, a la que abrazo cariñosamente_ ¡Mirala Chibisuke! ¿A que no esta preciosa?__

__ Ryoma-kun_ lo llamo una vocecita aguda, Ryoma miro a las dos personas y abrio los ojos sorprendido_

_Sakuno tenia el cabello largo y enrulado hasta la cintura, sus raices mantenian su color pelirrojo oscuro pero llegando a las puntas era de un color rojo cereza. Ella lo miro sonriente._

__ ¿Te gusta?_ le pregunto timidamente, Ryoga se hizo el desentendido y retrocedio lentamente hacia la salida del hall_

__ Pues..._ el peli azul se le acerco_ Te queda bastante bien_ tomo uno de los delicados rizos y lo miro con atencion_

__ ¿Enserio?_ pregunto la pelirroja sonrojandose_

_El Principe del Tenis se acerco mas a ella y la abrazo por la cadera, ella le abrazo el cuello._

__ No importa que te hagas o que te pongas, siempre seras hermosa_ le dijo Ryoma en voz baja_

__ Ayyy, Ryoma-kun_ la chica lo abrazo mas fuerte_ Te quiero tanto...__

__ Yo también, Sakuno-chan_ el busco algo en su bolsillo_ Foto_ se limito a decir, ella rio y se paro de puntitas para juntar su rostro con el de el_

Oishi le limpiaba la baba Eiji con un pañuelo y Kawamura hacia lo mismo con Momo, Tomoka abrazaba fuertemente a Kaidoh, Inui tomaba notas sin parar y Fuji (quien habia abierto los ojos) y Tezuka observaban la pantalla sonriendo.

_ Mira esta foto Tomoka_ Ryuzaki-sensei les enseño una foto donde Sakuno sonreia, sujetandose el cabello con una mano_ Me pidio que te la de y dijo que le escribas para que le des su opinion_

_ Yo le envie una foto para mostrarle cuanto crecio mi cabello_ murmuro la chica tomando la fotografia. A pesar de que su amiga se habia ido hace apenas un mes, ella sentia como si hubieran pasado años_ ¡Te extraño Sakurano!_ grito abrazando la fotografia

_ ¡Echizen! ¡Vuelve para que pueda molestarte!_ comenzo a sollozar Momo, abrazando un peluchito de ¿Tachibana Ann?

_ ¿De donde sacaste ese peluche?_ le pregunto Oishi sorprendido

_ Me lo regalo Ann-chan_ contesto, olvidandose de sus lagrimas (sonido de disco rayado)

_ ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que estas en algo con la hermana de Tachibana!_ gritaron Eiji y Kawamura

_ ¡Senpai!_ antes de que el oji violeta pudiera lanzarse encima de ellos, el celular que estaba junto a el comenzo a vibrar_ Mushi mushi_ saludo felizmente_ ¡Ann-chan! ¿Sucede algo? Ajam, ajam... ¿Y cuanto tardaras en salir? ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?... Comprendo, si, si, en una hora paso a buscarte... ¿Mucha fila? ¿Lugares V.I.P? ¡Esta bien!... Jajaja, ¡te quiero hermosa!_ corto la llamada felizmente

_ ¿Quieres volver a negarmelo?_ le pregunto Eiji resentido

_ ¿Esa conversacion no fue parecida a la del Aniki de Echizen con Ryuzaki-chan?_ pregunto Oishi rascandose la cabeza

_ Echizen Ryoga tiene la tendencia de llamar ''Chibi'' a las personas jovenes que son cercanas a el, Momoshiro tiene una cita con la hermanita de Tachibana..._ escribia Inui en su libreta

_ ¿Tu con quien te mensajeas Tezuka?_ le pregunto Fuji al capitan

_ Con nadie importante_ contesto el sin apartar la mirada del aparato

_ ¿No va a ''regalarnos'' ese video, Ryuzaki-sensei?_ pregunto Kawamura

_ ¡Oye! ¡Yo también tengo sentimientos!_ le respondio la mujer enojada

_ La mitad de mis ahorros por el_ le dijo Eiji tendiendole el dinero

_ Todo tuyo_ le entrego el CD y comenzo a contar felizmente el dinero que habia logrado quitarle a los chicos, digo, el dinero que le habia practicamente robado a los chicos

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un capitulo mas sentimen<em>**_**tal! El look de Sakuno es como el de Rocio Igarzabal de Dulce Amor, oscuro en las raices y después mas claro. Busquen una imagen y ahi van a entender lo que les quiero decir XD Imaginense así a Sakuno solo que en vez de rubio, el pelo el rojo.**_

__**_Gracias a todos por sus reviews! No me ima_****_gine que iba a gustar tanto el fic, ya que solo escribo Ulquihime jiji Cuando termine este por ahi escribo uno sobre MomoxAnn o KaidohxTomoka_**

****_**De nuevo gracias por sus rewies, disfruten el fic! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma se rasco la oreja por enesima vez, no habia podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de esa estupida picazon. **Necesito una Fanta **penso malhumorado, se levanto y camino por el angosto pasillo de su departamento hacia la cocina.

_Ya habia empezado a sentir interes por tu gente _Se escucho un estornudo

Sakuno estaba sentada en el sofa, observaba fijamente el televisor con lagrimas en los ojos. El chico paso de largo hacia la pequeña cocina, saco dos latas de Fanta y fue a sentarse junto a la chica.

_ ¿Por qué estas despierta?_ le pregunto tendiendole una de las latas

_ No puedo dormir, ¡achis! Estuve toda la noche estornudando y no estoy resfriada_ contesto sin apartar la mirada de la tele

_ ¿Y estas viendo...?_ el peli azul vio a una especie de ángel caido estirando su mano hacia una mujer pelirroja

_¿Me tienes miedo, mujer? _le pregunto el ángel a la mujer

_No tengo miedo_ respondio ella con los ojos brillantes

**¿Que es esto? **Ryoma reconocio que era un anime, en Japon siempre habia posters, revistas y otras cosas de esa mujer y del tipo del pelo naranja; sus senpais siempre hablaban de el, pero no conseguia recordar el nombre de la serie.

_Ya veo... Así que esto es... ¿un corazón? _Dijo el ángel antes de volverse polvo.

_ ¡Ulquiorra-sama! ¡Achis!_ sollozo Sakuno

_ Sakuno-chan, es solo un anime_ le dijo el peli azul aburrido

_ ¡Es Bleach, Ryoma-kun! ¡Uno de los mejores animes! ¡Achis!_ tomo un poco de Fanta_ Estornudos... ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?_

_ No, me pica mucho la oreja_ se quejo el

_ Esta muy roja_ se preocupo la pelirroja

Ryoma tomo de su lata de Fanta mientras se rascaba la oreja, restandole importancia. Oyeron una puerta abrirse y apareció Echizen Ryoga, hablando felizmente por celular.

_ ¿Enserio? ¡No puedo creerlo!_ vio que los dos adolescentes lo miraban y corto la llamada_ Ehh, ¿que hacen despiertos?_ pregunto

_ ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?_ le pregunto su hermano señalandole el reloj: 4:40 A.M

_ Seguridad nacional, no entenderias_ se sento en el sofa junto a Sakuno_ ¿Que estaban viendo?_

_ Bleach_ contesto ella mientras volvía a estornudar_ ¡Acaba de morir Ulquiorra-sama!_ sollozo

_ ¡Nooo! ¡Siempre me pierdo ese capitulo!_ el joven le quito la Fanta a su hermano y se la acabo

_ Sakuno-chan, Aniki no baka, es solo un a-n-i-m-e_ les dijo Ryoma fastidiado

_ No es solo un anime, Chibisuke. Es ''el anime''_ Ryoga miro un punto fijo en el techo, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, tratando de encontrar lo que el veía.

_ ¿Que estamos mirando?_ le pregunto Sakuno a Ryoma

_ No tengo idea_ contesto el, rodeandole los hombros con un brazo_ Pero me sigue picando la oreja_

_ Ohh, acabo de acordarme de que no me llamo la abuela_ dijo la chica agarrando su celular, sin apartar la mirada del techo

_ Que raro, de seguro se habrá olvidado_ el peli verde apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, mientras ella llamaba a su abuela

**En Japón:**

Los chicos del Seigaku se tomaban un ''pequeño descanso'', ya que había sido un día lleno de sorpresas. Estaban comiendo unas ricos sushis y les esperaban unos ricos helados de postre (cortesía de Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji y Kawamura, que no habían participado de la ''subasta'')

_ Umm, tus sushis cada día están mas deliciosos, Taka-san_ lo alabo Momo, metiendose cuatro en la boca

_ Si, Kawamura, ¡esto es lo que extrañaba de Japón!_ dijo Ryuzaki-sensei saboreando lentamente, se escucho el sonido de una campana; saco su celular y escupió el sushi que tenia en la boca_ ¡ES SAKUNO!_ todos se quedaron de piedra

_ Conteste, abuela Sumirecita, pero ponga el altavoz_ le dijo Eiji seriamente

_ De acuerdo_ la mujer apreto un boton y coloco su celular frente a ella_ ¡Hola Sakuno! ¡Estas en altavoz!_

_ _Abuela_ _saludo la chica_ _Dijiste que ibas a __llamarme cuando llegaras __y no lo hiciste_ _la regaño

_ Lo siento Sakuno, es que los chicos fueron a recibirme y estuvimos toda la tarde charlando sobre sobre nuestro viaje; y se me olvido_ se excuso ella, nerviosa.

_ _Ohh, ¿estas con ellos __ahora?_ _le pregunto ella ansiosa

_ ¡Sakurano!_ exclamo Tomoka, sentándose frente al teléfono_¡Te extraño Sakurano!_ empezó a llorar

_ _Yo también te extraño, Tomo-chan_ _se escucharon sonidos de golpes_ _¡Ryoma-kun, Ryoga-kun, dejen de pelear que estoy al teléfono!_ _

_ ¿Ahora porque están discutiendo?_ le pregunto Ryuzaki-sensei

_ _Por el control remoto_ _Sakuno suspiro_ _¡Kyyyaaa! ¡Ryoga-kun no me toques ahii!... ¡Nooo, la abuela puso el altavoz!_ _

Los chicos del Seigaku se miraron sorprendidos, se siguieron escuchando golpes y gemidos durante un buen rato.

_ _¡Hola, Sumire-sensei!_ _saludo una voz de hombre animada_ _¿Como le va?_ _

__ _Estupendamente, imitacion de Nanjiro, ¿No les basta con pelear 50 veces al día?_ la mujer miro su reloj_ ¡Oigan! ¡Allá son como las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Que hacen despiertos a esta hora?_

__ Es que Sakuno-chan no para de estornudar y a Chibisuke le pica mucho la oreja_ _se volvió a escuchar otro golpe_ _¿Eso no ocurre cuando hablan a sus espaldas?_ _pregunto picaramente

_ Emmm, eso dicen_ contesto la mujer, nerviosa_ ¡Pasame con mi nieta!_

Se volvieron a escuchar golpes y a veces se escuchaban frases como ''yo lo tenia antes que tu'' o ''puedes irte bien al...''

_ _Ryuzaki-sensei_ _saludo una voz seria

_ ¡Echizen!_ exclamaron todos

__ Hola senpais__ saludo desanimado_ _¿Ustedes no estaran chusmeando nada sobre mi, verdad?__

__ _Como crees Echizen_ contesto Momo_ ¿De verdad nos crees capaces de algo como eso?_

_ _Si__ contesto el enojado_ _Dejen de meterse en mis cosas y comprense una vida_ _

_ ¡Que malo eres Ochibi!_ le grito Eiji_ ¡Nosotros solo nos preocupamos por ti-nyah!_ el pelirrojo comenzó a llorar

_ Yo creia que eras mi amigo_ le dijo Momo con voz seria, mientras abrazaba a su senpai

_ _¿Como esta la hermana de Tachibana?__ pregunto Ryoma en tono burlon

_ ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!_ grito el oji violeta sonrojado

_ _Hmp, al demonio. ¿Que es lo que quieren saber?__ pregunto el peli azul resignado

_ ¿De verdad nos dejaras preguntar?_ a Eiji se le habian desaparecido misteriosamente las lagrimas

_ _Una sola cosa_ _contesto el

_ ¿Que pasa entre usted y Sakurano, Ryoma-sama?_ salto Tomoka antes que nadie

_ _¡Tomo-chan!_ _exclamo Sakuno_ _Hmp, ¿que pasa entre mi y Sakuno-chan?_ _se pregunto Ryoma pensativo

Todos se acercaron ansiosos al teléfono, Momo y Eiji comían de los nervios, Inui tomaba notas, hasta Kaidoh se veía curioso; el único que ignoraba la situación era Tezuka, que seguía mandando mensajes de texto.

_ _Tres semanas_ _contesto simplemente el chico

_ ¡Tres semanas!_ exclamo Tomoka sorprendida

_ No entiendo, ¿tres semanas de que?_ pregunto Momo rascandose la cabeza

_ El y Sakuno salen hace tres semanas_ le explico Fuji_ Felicidades Echizen_

_ Hmp, no entiendo como Sakuno-chan puede soportarte, ¿como lo haces Sakuno-chan?_ pregunto el oji violeta, nadie le respondio_ ¿Sakuno-chan?_

Lo unico que se escucho fue un _pip, pip_

_ ¡Que malo eres Echizeennnn!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>En este cap ya interfieren Ryoma-sama y Sakuno! xD El capitulo que sigue ya es el ultimo, por eso voy a hacerlo lo mas largo posible jiji Y ahi se contestaran las siguientes dudas:<em>**

****_**¿Con quien se esta mensajeando Tezuka?**_

__**_¿Inui dejara de tomar nota sobre todos los acontecimientos?_**

****_**¿Momo recordara que tiene que buscar a Ann?**_

__**_¿Eiji dejara de llorar por cualquier cosa?_**

**_¿Ryuzaki-sensei tendra mas RyoSaku escondido?_**

****_**Tratare de darles todas las respuestas mañana xDDD Gracias por sus reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoma bostezo y le devolvio el celular a la sonrojada Sakuno, que miraba hacia otro lado.

_ ¿Dormimos juntos?_ le pregunto a la chica, sobresaltando a su hermano mayor

_ ¿Que cosas preguntas Chibisuke? ¿Como osas hacerle semejante propuesta a Chibi-chibi frente a mi persona?_ pregunto indignado

_ ¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa?_ el peli azul lo miro extrañado_ Ya dormimos siestas juntos_

_ ¡Ahhhhh! Tu hablabas de dormir... dormir_ Ryoga comenzo a reir histericamente

_ ¿En que pensabas, aniki no baka?_

_ Nada, nada_

* * *

><p>En Japón, el grupo de Seigaku seguia comiendo sushi, un poco agitados por los recientes acontecimientos.<p>

_ Ese Ochibi... mira que no... somso mejores amigos... amistad..._ rezongaba Momo comiendo y hablando al mismo tiempo

_ Sii, que malo que es_ lloriqueo Eiji, comiendo los sushis del plato de Oishi

_ Esto demuestra que la gente no cambia_ comento Inui

_ Oye Momo, ¿No tenias que recoger a Tachibana-san?_ le pregunto Kawamura al oji violeta, quien estaba distraido comiendo todo lo que encontrara a su paso

_ Si, si, a las..._ el chico miro su reloj_ Dentro de diez minutos... ¡DIEZ MINUTOS!_ el chico solto un grito histerico, se paro de un salto y corrio hacia la puerta

_ Idiota_ murmuro Kaidoh con una sonrisa satisfecha

...

Momoshiro Takeshi pedaleaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, ¡Ann se enfadaria mucho con el si llegaba tarde! Agradecio a Dios por las calles vacias de autos y peatones, llego a la esquina de la casa de los Tachibana justo cuando la rubia salia a la calle.

_ ¡Momo!_ saludo felizmente, contenta por la puntualidad del chico

_ Ann-chan... llegue_ el oji violeta bajo de la bicicleta sujetandose el pecho, sentandose en el suelo

_ ¿Estas bien, Momo?_ la chica se arrodillo a su mano_ ¿Momo?_

_ Estoy genial_ siguio respirando entrecortadamente_ ¿Tienes un poco de agua?_

_10 minutos después... _

_ ¡Estoy como nuevo!_

_ ¿Seguro?_ Ann observo dudosa a su acompañante

_ ¡Si! ¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde!_ Momo subio a su bicicleta y le tendio una mano a la rubia

_ No tienes remedio_

* * *

><p>Tezuka y Fuji caminaban lentamente hacia sus hogares, dieron fin a la fiesta de bienvenida luego de la huida de Momo.<p>

_ Tezuka, tu y tus mensajes de texto me estan asustando; ¿con quien te estas mensajeando?_ le pregunto el rubio a su amigo

_ Con nadie importante_ respondio el chico, sin apartar la mirada del celular

_ ¿Seguro? Llevas todo el día con el telefono en la mano_ Fuji empezo a caminar mas cerca de su amigo para poder ver lo que estaba escribiendo

_ Ni lo pienses_ le advirtio, fulminandolo con la mirada

_ Es que no se con quien te mensajeas ni en que estas pensando_ empezo a caminar detras de el y lo abrazo por la cintura_ Me pongo celoso_ Tezuka suspiro

_ Te lo dire, solo porque se que no se lo contaras a nadie_

* * *

><p>Kaidoh y Tomoka caminaban abrazados mientras escuchaban musica, la chica mandaba mensajes a lo loco con su celular mientras su novio la observaba; en el fondo estaba feliz de que ella no hablara a gritos como de costumbre.<p>

_ ¿Con quien te estas mensajeando?_ el moreno era muy celoso de su novia

_ Con las chicas_ respondio la joven_ Hay que preparar las pancartas, los carteles, voy a hacer campaña por Facebook y Twitter. Todos deben saber que Saku y Ryoma-sama son novios_

El chico se limito a suspirar, acostumbrado a los extraños ''fetiches'' de su novia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Solo tengo que decir, que odio el colegio por no dejarme actualizar casi nada T.T<em>**

**_Le dedico este cap a emo-chan que lleva esperando mucho tiempo a que actualice. Pido disculpas por ello T.T  
><em>**

**_El proximo cap ya es el ultimo, queria escribir algo cortito pero... La inspiracion fue mucha.  
><em>**

**_Tengo una nueva cuenta! Rosie Kirkland, aunque ahi solo publico fics de Hetalia - Axis Powers. Por favor leanlos!  
><em>**

**_Arigato! Besos!  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis es de Takeshi Konomi.  
><em>**


End file.
